


Texting

by Walkyria



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyria/pseuds/Walkyria
Summary: Solo pueden comunicarse sin verse a la cara. Hasta que punto pueden llegar en este camino?Realidades paralelas de lo virtual y lo real. Let's WhatsApp!
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente! Una nueva fic de estos personajes que amo, quería darle una nueva vuelta de rosca, quitarle un poco el drama y la oscuridad (y la tristeza, que lloro todos los dias) y enfocarme en un lado más liviano y quizás con humor. Por lo menos yo me he reído mucho imaginando algunas de estas situaciones!  
> Tengo un camino en mente, pero algunos capítulos serán quizás más cortos, como one-shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los colores indican pensamientos, diferentes para cada una, igual que los globos de WhatsApp.   
> Y el cambio de letra, está tipeando (antes de enviar mensaje)   
> Espero que sea claro! Quería intercalar pensamientos, por eso preferí así, a sacarles captura a pantallas de WhatsApp.   
> Me divertí mucho haciendo esto!

-¡Joder! ¡Eres in-so-por-ta-ble! - Macarena bufó mientras enjuagaba la loza, decidiendo si la satisfacción de partírsela en la cabeza a Zulema valía el esfuerzo de ir al pueblo a comprar un juego nuevo.  
-El agua bien caliente hace que quede reluciente, como debe ser - Zulema mantiene su tono neutro, sin levantar los ojos del libro que intenta leer en la cama. Sabe que eso la irrita profundamente, y sonríe por dentro, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.  
-Pues si no te gusta como lavo, hazlo tú!  
-Yo cociné hoy, es tu turno. Lo menos que puedes hacer, es hacerlo bien, no?  
La rubia apoya ambas manos en la mesada, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Necesita más distancia. Ahora.  
Toma las llaves del coche, su móvil, y sale masticando insultos  
-¡Puta loca! - termina gritando mientras camina hacia el automovil  
-¡Cierra la puerta, zorra! - Se escucha desde el fondo de la caravana  
-¡Que te den! - el coche enciende y el acelerador a fondo hace rugir el motor con la misma furia de quien esta al volante.

* * *

Después de media hora de camino, antes de entrar al pueblo, frenó el coche y se colocó la peluca castaña y los anteojos oscuros. Por más enojada que estuviera, no iba a cagarlo todo por una imprudencia. Ya más calmada, encendió un cigarrillo, y la nicotina en su organismo la relajó casi del todo. Había estado muy borde últimamente - más de lo normal. Después de cuatro meses con Zulema, la vida en la caravana se había acomodado entre ellas, pero la morocha sabía cómo molestarla y había tomado como hobby hacerlo cada vez más seguido. Podía notar cada vez que lo hacía, le hervía la sangre no poder controlar sus emociones como ella, y saber que Zulema lo sabía, se aprovechaba de eso y además se regodeaba con esa sonrisa irónica.. Cómo deseaba arrancarsela de una bofetada...  
Para colmo, el último atraco les había dejado un buen botín y no tenían necesidad de volver a planificar uno nuevo por un tiempo. Estar en la caravana, encerrada con Zulema cerca, sin nada que hacer, era un aburrimiento mortal. Era aburrirse o discutir, que también podía llegar a ser mortal. No había punto medio con el escorpión. 

Una pitada más, tiró el resto por la ventanilla, y se dispuso a arrancar el coche, cuando suena la campanilla del móvil.  


No se la va a llevar así tranquila, quedándose con la última palabra  
papel higienico |  _(tipeando)_  
papel higiénico Joder, este móvil hasta le pone las tildes por ti- a ver si esta imbécil hace algo útil por una vez  
Esta tía con dos palabras me vuelve a sacar  
es un nuevo insulto? Estás creativa..  
4 atodos de cigarrillos |   
4 atados de cigarrillos toma lista, por listilla - Joder que pequeñas las teclas de este puto teclado  
3 pakcs de cerveza |   
3 packs de cerveza y me corrige inglés también que guay  
Comida china de cena uff cierto si no le recuerdo la salsa la puta rubia se le olvida siempre  
conslass de soja |  
consolador de soja mierda que ha salido  
(este mensaje ha sido borrado) a ver si llego a borrarlo sin que lo lea  
con salsa de soja este movil vive para joderme la vida  
no pensaba que era tu estilo, tendrías que elegirlo tú ...  
Mierda lo leyó, se pondrá infumable ahora... mira hacia arriba apretando los labios y el puño, imaginando la rubia descojonandose  
Puto autocorrector  
Macarena largó una carcajada, imaginándose la cara de Zulema en estos momentos. Hacía rato que no se reía así, mucho menos a costa de Zulema, y de que seguramente esta querría tomarla del cuello para intentar quitarle esa sonrisa divertida de su rostro, y su frustración por no poder hacerlo. Toda la situación, la cercanía de conocerse tanto y la distancia que evitaba el cara a cara, hizo que sus labios volvieran a transformarse en otra sonrisa más grande aún.  
Esto va a ser divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pueden comentar que les parece la idea de la fanfic!


End file.
